Red Apples
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga. Ya, tak diragukan lagi, aku sangat membenci Harry Potter. Tapi...


**Genres**: Romance, friendship, general.

**Warnings:** Hint sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), grammatical error, author error, AT (Alternate timeline—kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi di Harry Potter), no bashing, gaje.

**Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga. Ya, tak diragukan lagi, aku sangat membenci Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RED APPLES<strong>

**Story ©** Alter 'Ego' 97

**Harry Potter Series** © J.

* * *

><p>Semua orang menyukainya. Semua orang pikir ia sempurna. Sungguh bodoh! Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa selain bocah yang memiliki banyak keberuntungan. Dan aku membenci keberuntungannya itu.<p>

Apa yang ia punya sedangkan aku tidak? Apa yang membuatku tidak sesempurna dia? Nilai-nilaiku semuanya lebih baik darinya (kecuali PTIH. Kami nyaris memiliki nilai yang sama). Dilihat sekilas pun, orang buta bahkan bisa mengatakan bahwa penampilanku jauh lebih baik darinya—lebih bersih dan terlihat lebih rapih. Kemampuan otoriter pun aku melebihinya. Aku bahkan dapat memimpin orang-orang bodoh ini lebih baik dari dirinya.

Lantas kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu terlihat lebih baik dariku?

Waktu itu, aku ingat melihat dirinya bersama dengan kedua anak Gryffindor lain—si _Weaslebee_ dan _mudblood_ Granger. Mereka tertawa bersama di meja Gryffindor aula besar, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka bertiga.

_Cih, mereka pikir mereka siapa?_ Pikirku.

Kemudian, aku berhenti menatap mereka saat merasakan sikut Blaise menyentuh sikutku. Aku menggeram, "Apa maumu!"

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau punya niat jahat, kau tak perlu menatap mangsamu seperti itu." tegurnya. Aku hanya menatap Blaise tajam, berusaha untuk menenangkan emosiku. Lalu, aku terdiam menuruti nasehatnya. Aku kemudian menyantap paha ayam yang tersedia di meja dengan lahap.

…****…

Sore. Waktu terbaik dalam hariku—dimana murid-murid memiliki waktu kosong. Tentu saja, aku habiskan waktu itu untuk menghina Granger bersama Blaise atau Crabbe dan Goyle sampai wajahnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus, atau sampai kedua pengawalnya datang dan menceramahiku. Jadi, hari ini aku melakukannya lagi.

Kali ini, ia sedang berada di taman dengan Patil. Aku dan Blaise mendekatinya dan mulai menyindir rambutnya yang seperti sangkar burung. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. Aku dapat melihat si gadis Patil juga ikut marah, tapi terlalu takut untuk membalasku. Kemudian, Granger berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai membalas cacianku—seperti biasanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai…

Satu…

Dua…

Ti—

"Hey, Malfoy!" _gotcha._ Aku memutar badanku dan melihat Weasley dan Potter berjalan kesal ke arahku. Aku hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Mau apa lagi kau dengan Hermione?" tanya Weasley.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku balik. Wajah si Weasley memerah. Ia telah kehabisan kata. Sekalian saja aku buat dia malu. "Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja membela orang lain. Kau hanya seorang Weasley." caciku.

Aku sudah terbiasa menghina mereka. Seharusnya, mereka juga sudah terbiasa dengan hinaanku ini. Aku tidak melihat apa yang kulakukan ini adalah masalah yang besar.

"Hentikan, Malfoy." ucap Potter.

Aku dapat merasakan seringaiku kian melebar. Aku menyukai saat-saat dimana Potter mulai campur tangan. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa ia sangat-sangat marah. Jadi, daripada meminta maaf, aku lebih memilih untuk memancingnya lagi, "Sekarang kau ya, Potter?" tanyaku menantang. "Kenapa kau tidak lari pada kepala sekolah tuamu itu dan mengadu tentangku?"

"Aku tak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa untuk meladeni orang sepertimu, Malfoy." ucapnya sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya padaku. Ya, aku suka itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukannya kau adalah si lemah yang hanya dapat bergantung pada Granger dan Weasley?" pancingku lagi.

"Enyahlah, Malfoy." ucapnya lagi sambil menarik Weasley dan Granger untuk kembali ke asrama Gryffindor mereka yang tercinta.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Potter. Terlalu takut untuk berbicara?"

"Aku bilang: e-nyah-lah, Malfoy!" pintanya sekali lagi—menekankan setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

Aku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Blaise. Saat aku melihat mereka pergi, aku tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir. Jadi, "Dasar pengecut! Larilah!" seruku lagi.

Kemudian aku melihat Potter membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku nyaris tertawa saat melihat ekspresi marah di wajahnya, namun tawaku tiba-tiba tertelan saat kepalan tangan Potter meninju pipi sebelah kiriku dan membuatku terjerembab ke tanah. Ia kemudian berlutut di atasku dan menggenggam kerahku dengan sangat kuat.

Saat itu, aku melihat dirinya yang lain—dirinya yang sepertinya ditakuti oleh orang-orang sepertiku.

"Jangan pernah menganggu temanku lagi, Malfoy." ia mendesis. "Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." ancamnya. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Blaise dan aku yang masih terkulai di tanah.

"Sialan…" umpatku.

…****…

Hari-hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya saja, aku berhenti mengganggu Potter, Weasley, ataupun Granger. Dan mereka sepertinya bereaksi seperti biasa—tertawa bersama seakan-akan tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dipedulikan.

Saat itu, aku mulai sadar bahwa ternyata aku iri padanya. Aku tidak pernah bisa tertawa lepas seperti mereka. Aku tidak bisa bersikap tegas seperti apa yang Potter lakukan padaku sebelumnya. Dan tak lama sudah, aku menyadari bahwa aku diam-diam mengagumi dirinya.

Persetan dengan seluruh kodrat bahwa seorang Malfoy harus mempertahankan harga dirinya. Potter punya sesuatu yang… berbeda. Dan faktanya, sesuatu itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Saat makan malam, aku meminta Potter menunggu di aula besar—sampai semua orang sudah tidak ada. Ya, aku ingin meminta maaf dengan benar. Atas semua yang pernah kuperbuat bertahun-tahun ini. Aku tahu, aneh bahwa seorang Malfoy memutuskan untuk benar-benar meminta maaf pada seseorang. Tapi hei, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ikhlas ingin minta maaf.

Lalu, saat aula itu kosong, aku menghampirinya, "Hei, Potter." sapaku.

"Malfoy."

Setelah itu ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi hening—benar-benar janggal. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan, "Kau tahu… aku, benar-benar merasa bersalah atas semua yang kuperbuat selama ini." ucapku.

Ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Jujur, aku sendiri terkejut bahwa aku mengatakan hal semacam itu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Maka itu, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu secara benar. Atas semua hal buruk yang aku lakukan padamu bertahun-tahun ini." aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Oh… err, baguslah kalau begitu." ia menjabat tanganku dengan cepat.

"_So… no hard feelings, 'kay?_" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Ia tersenyum—salah satu ekspresi wajahnya yang paling kusuka. "Ya, aku rasa kita dapat menjadi teman yang baik." jawabnya. Aku sedikit kesal saat mendengar ia menyebutkan _teman_. Tapi, aku tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

…****…

Lucunya meskipun telah berjanji pada masing-masing, setahun kemudian aku kembali mencaci-maki trio Gryffindor itu. Jujur, rasanya aku tidak bisa lepas tanpa sehari menghina mereka.

Namun, yang berbeda sekarang adalah perasaanku saat menghina mereka—terutama Potter. Tidak ada seorang pun—bahkan Merlin sekalipun—yang berani mengatakan tidak saat aku memutuskannya:

Aku rasa aku menyukai Potter.

**~ End ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN (read at your own risk):**

* * *

><p><strong>~('-'~) … \(=A=) … (~'-')~**

Ini pertama kalinya Ego bikin sho-ai! *nari hula*. Karena masih baru, Ego gak berani bikin sho-ai yang berat-berat (baru bisa bikin hint-hint nya). Ya, pokoknya dalam fic ini, Ego ingin memfokuskan _siapa Harry Potter_ dari sudut pandang Draco Malfoy dan kenapa dia bisa suka sama Harry.

Err… Ego gak mau banyak ngomong deh. Fic ini emang gak sempurna, jadi Ego bakal terbantu banget kalau kalian mau ngasih masukan, kritik, dan saran lewat review ._.V

Terima kasih banyak, semuanya~

**Self check: **alurnya terlalu cepat dan melompat-lompat, _self-centered,_ dan penempatan katanya diputar-putar. Draconya terlalu OOC lolz…


End file.
